iron_harvestfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Harvest
:After World War 1 farmers found a plethora of unexploded ordnance, barbed wire, weapons, shrapnel and bullets while ploughing their fields. They called it the Iron Harvest. Iron Harvest takes place in the World of 1920+. It is an alternate version of the world created by Polish artist Jakub Różalski. The game is an RTS (real-time strategy), with a large single-player campaign. In addition, it also features both multiplayer and co-op play. Scheduled for release on January 9th, 2020 (1.9.20), it is intended for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. :Be sure to read the FAQ! Story In the early 20th century, tradition clashes with progress, and the world is still full of mysteries and secrets. Humankind, fascinated by technology, iron, and engines, invented powerful walking machines, that proved to be mighty weapons on the battlefields of the Great War and are now part of everyday life. Now, a few years after the Great War, secret forces are working towards the destabilization of Europe, determined to set the world on fire and seize control. Development *Alpha 1 is going to be a very early singleplayer test version that's all about the basics: Controls, UI, basic gameplay, main units, performance/compatibility and so on. *Alpha 2 will focus on multiplayer and enables play against other backers for the first time. *Beta: First look at all the game modes, including first single player campaign missions. Features *Iron Harvest gives players time to come up with a plan and allows for a wide range of tactics, including stealth. *Almost everything in the game is destructible – if the weapon is powerful enough.So no cover lasts forever and the line of sight changes constantly. *Three playable factions with over 40 unit types and 9 heroes **Each faction has three playable hero characters that offer additional options in combat and reconnaissance. **Lead dozens of different unit types into battle. Soldiers can equip weapons on the battlefield to gain special abilities and more firepower. *Players can build their base and add fortifications to protect unit production and research. *Three singleplayer campaigns with an overarching story (21 missions) *Singleplayer & Co-op skirmish matches *Singleplayer & Co-op challenge maps *Competitive multiplayer (ranked matches, seasons) *Free DLC & Updates **The free DLC campaign tells a story that takes places prior to the events of the main game. It’s about two of the heroes and one other important character and their shared history. There had been a series of fights that are important for the main campaign, but these took place years before. It will probably contain 4 missions and potentially some gameplay alterations. Release will be within six months after the release of the main game – free for all backers. Controls *Select units with the left mouse button and issue orders with the right mouse button. *To quickly select more than one squad, drag the mouse button over them, creating a selection rectangle. *To use a special unit action, click on the action button, then confirm by clicking on the battlefield with the left mouse button. Editions The following editions of the game are currently offered via the Kickstarter funding page. Note that most editions have multiple versions to address specific platforms; some console versions are more expensive that PC. In addition, starting with the Mecha Edition, players can pay a little more ($35) to receive the Battle Bag and Faction Medals. Digital The basic digital edition of Iron Harvest at a discount ($45). Prior to the release of the game players can choose between a Steam and a GoG key. Players get access to the Closed Beta and to the closed Discord channel for feedback. *Digital Edition of the Game *Monthly Production Updates *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Digital Edition Section) Digital Deluxe The Digital Deluxe Edition of Iron Harvest for a discount ($55). Players get everything from the Digital Edition plus all Alpha-versions of the game. Additionally, players get the Soundtrack and a Weapons Manual digitally. Note: There is a Digital Deluxe Co-Op Edition ($105) also available that doubles all the below to share with a friend. *Digital Edition of the Game *Digital Soundtrack *Digital Artbook *Digital Weapons Manual *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Digital Deluxe Section) *Portrait Frame “Digital Deluxe Edition Backer” Collector's For the Collector's Edition ($95), instead of a regular box, players get the game in a heavy bag with metal applications and stitched Iron Harvest logo. *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Battle Bag *Metal Case for the Discs *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Digital Artbook *Weapons Manual Book plus PDF *Two DIN A3 Posters *Three Faction Medals *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Collector’s Edition Section) *Portrait Frame “Collector’s Edition Backer” Mecha In the Mecha Edition ($165), players get the metal case, weapons manual, and the poster plus a figurine and a premium art book in a specially designed Diorama Super-Box. *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Metal Case for the Discs *Special Diorama Box *Mech Figurine (~15cm / 5.9") *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Weapons Manual Book plus PDF *Hardcover Artbook *Two DIN A3 Posters *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Mecha Section) *Portrait Frame “Mecha Edition” Kickstarter The Kickstarter Edition ($165) is available for each platform and includes the following: *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Digital Edition of the Game *Metal Case for the Discs *Special Diorama Box *Mech Figurine (~15cm / 5.9") *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Weapons manual book and PDF *BIG Hardcover Artbook *Two DIN A3 Posters *Monthly production updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Player's Name in the Game’s Credits (Exclusive Kickstarter Section) *Portrait Frame Art To celebrate the art of Jakub Różalski, the Art Edition ($275) features everything from the Mecha Edition plus high quality, signed artwork by Jakub. *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Metal Case for the Discs *Special Diorama Box *Mech Figurine (~15cm / 5.9") *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Weapons Manual Book plus PDF *Hardcover Artbook *High Quality Printed artwork signed by Jakub Różalski *Two DIN A3 Posters *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Art Edition Section) *Portrait Frame “Art Edition” You in the Game In the You in the Game Edition ($750) players get everything from the Art Edition. Additionally, their portrait is in the game as a player icon and they get an exclusive skin for one of their mechs in-game. This rare skin is visible for everybody in multiplayer matches. *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Portrait as a player icon *Exclusive In-Game Skin for one mech *Metal Case for the Discs *Special Diorama Box *Mech Figurine (~15cm / 5.9") *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Weapons Manual Book plus PDF *Hardcover Artbook *High Quality Printed artworks signed by Jakub Różalski *Two DIN A3 Posters *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (You in the Game Section) *Portrait Frame “Art Edition” Meet the Team With the Meet the Team Edition ($2000) players get everything from the You in the Game Edition plus the Iron Harvest team, including Jakub, welcomes them at GamesCom 2019 in Cologne, Germany. They get exclusive behind-the-scenes access on the floor and join the team for dinner. Travel expenses and hotel not included. *The Game on DVD *Key for the Digital Edition *Portrait as a player icon *Exclusive In-Game Skin for one mech *Metal Case for the Discs *Special Diorama Box *Mech Figurine (~15cm / 5.9") *Soundtrack on CD plus Digital *Weapons Manual Book plus PDF *Hardcover Artbook *High Quality Printed artworks signed by Jakub Różalski *Two DIN A3 Posters *Exclusive Access to GamesCom 2019 *Dinner with the Iron Harvest team and Jakub Różalski *Monthly Production Updates *Access to all Alpha Versions *Access to the Closed Beta *Access to the Closed Iron Harvest Feedback Community *Name in the Game’s Credits (Meet the Team Section) *Portrait Frame “Art Edition” *Three faction medals *Bag with metal applications Images Screenshots Screenshot - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 2 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 3 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 4 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 5 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 6 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 7 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 8 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 9 - Iron Harvest.jpg Screenshot 10 - Iron Harvest.jpg Art Art - Iron Harvest.jpg Art 2 - Iron Harvest.jpg Art 3 - Iron Harvest.jpg Iron Harvest 11.jpg Iron Harvest 12.jpg Iron Harvest 13.jpg Iron Harvest 14.jpg Iron Harvest 18.jpg Iron Harvest 20.jpg Iron Harvest 23.jpg Videos Iron Harvest Teaser Trailer Iron Harvest - Kickstarter Trailer Iron Harvest Kickstarter Announcement Iron Harvest - First Music Snippet Iron Harvest - "Tech & Controls Demo" Iron Harvest - Pre-Alpha Gameplay with annotations Iron Harvest Motion Capture Test (Xsens) Iron Harvest Avoidance System (Pre-Alpha) Iron Harvest - Terrain, water & vegetation test Iron Harvest - Alpha 2 Gameplay External links *Funding page *Facebook page Category:Gameplay